saintsrowfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Sinister
[[Steelport]]/[[Sinister-port]] New Hades, Hell |Row 3 title = Status |Row 3 info = Deceased (Original Timeline) Alive (Retcon Timeline) |Row 4 title = Origin |Row 4 info = The Sinister Three |Row 5 title = Gang |Row 5 info = Sinister Three 3rd Street Saints (formerly) |Row 6 title = Weapons |Row 6 info = Iron Bar Crowbar Hand-Cannon GAL 43 Heavy Combat Rifle RPG |Row 7 title = Occupation |Row 7 info = Leader of the Sinister Three |Row 8 title = Family |Row 8 info = Montgomery (younger brother) Jessica (Sister-in-law) Vanessa Robertson (Adoptive daughter) Sam (daughter) |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} Mr. Sinister is one of three main protagonists of The Sinister Three and the main antagonist in the sequel Third Street Girls. Biography ''The Sinister Three Mr. Sinister along with Sentient Jack, Anomin and with the funding of Mr. Rollers found a crew named the Sinister Three and begin abducting the females of Stilwater and Steelport as part of their ruthless sadistic deeds. Prior to the filming of ''Gangstas in Space Mr. Sinister kidnaps one of the extras...I mean stars, Jenny Jaros. ''Third Street Girls Mr. Sinister enjoys his domination of Steelport (now renamed Sinister-port) but soon finds himself in a war with the Third Street Girls. Death With his key members now defeated Mr. Sinister escapes to the helipad at the top of the Syndicate Tower in order to escape, however his transport doesn't arrive. He is soon cornered by Shaundi, Viola, Cypher and his other victims. Cypher reveals he has no where else to run and he will suffer for his heinous crimes. Refusing to be taken so easily, Mr. Sinister jumps from the top of the tower to his death, and even though his reign of terror was over he had still robbed the Third Street Girls chances of justice and to inflict their own personal revenge on him. Mr. Sinister's corpse was taken away and secretly buried in an unknown location. Afterwards the rest of his empire crumbled and the Third Street Girls reunited with the 3rd Street Saints. Aftermath According to one of the creators of the ''Sinister series, Mr. Sinister is currently living in Hell and attempting to continue his operations in the afterlife. ''Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet Farewell Mr. Sinister Mr. Sinister escapes Hell to "the other world" in which he is now a kind loving businessman with a young daughter called Sam. But he misses his original life as a sexual deviant, so leaves for new parts looking for further murder victims. His daughter joins him on his quest, which brings a tear to Mr. Sinister's eye. Personality Mr. Sinister presents himself as a calculating and manipulative individual, and enjoys to lure his victims into a false sense of security. He also comes across as cold and sadistic, and doesn't flinch at the thought of murder or putting someone through unnecessary stress. However in his delusional mind, Mr. Sinister believes he is doing his victims a favor, and sometimes views the world as a cold and horrible place and life a horrid existence. Much of Mr. Sinister's life prior to ''The Sinister Three is uncertain, although he claims he was a decent alright person, but after a lot of disappointment, losses and downright tragedy, saw the world a horrible place. Exactly what happened is unclear. Despite his cold feeling towards most human beings, Mr. Sinister harbours a strong respect for his close allies and those he feels are doing the right thing. However this doesn't count for mere acquaintances or associates, or the generic foot soldier, who he sees as just expendable and has little thought towards their deaths. Overtime with his gain of power, Mr. Sinister felt nothing for anyone and even brought fear to those closest to him, especially his ally Sentient Jack. Mr. Sinister is described as a "sexual psychopath" and enjoys the humiliation he brings to his victims. Mr. Sinister is also shown to being a coward when it comes to his own defeat, as he chose to take his own life rather than being taken by Cypher and the Third Street Girls, although in his final moments of insanity was shown not to fear his own death. Appearance and skills Mr. Sinister is a middle aged man, with a normal physique. Although his face is never revealed due to him concealing it with a skull mask during his abductions (and some assassinations) wanting to use it as a way to scare his victims and create uneasiness and tension, his facial features are described in one of his documents. He is that of an ordinary middle aged man with greyed hair and darkened piercing eyes, although he has slight scarring around the face from other undisclosed jobs, however he sees them as a thing of beauty and proof of his "bravery" when out on a dangerous job. A slight bit of his face can be seen when he is having sex with Kinzie. Mr. Sinister is an expert assassin and killer, which had helped him gain contracts during his stay in Stilwater and earn respect. Weapons of Choice *Iron Bar *Crowbar Murders Committed by Mr. Sinister *Andy Zhen *Zimos *Fun Shaundi *Chicken Ned Gallery Young Mr Sinister.jpg|Young Mr. Sinister. Mr Sinister with Jenny.png|Mr. Sinister captures Jenny. Jack and Mr Sinister with a captured Shaundi.jpg|Mr. Sinister with a captured Shaundi and Sentient Jack. Mr. Sinister having sex with Kinzie 2.png|Mr. Sinister having sex with Kinzie as a reward for helping her see through the saints "true vision". Appearances *''The Sinister Three'' *''Third Street Girls *''Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet'' Category:Original Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Ultor Category:3rd Street Saints Category:Zin Empire Category:The Sinister Three Category:Humans Category:Based on real life individuals Category:Protagonists Category:Characters in The Sinister Three Category:Characters in Third Street Girls Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Pimps Category:Mafia Category:Alive Category:Alive - Retcon Timeline Category:Deceased - Original Timeline